The invention pertains to additive control valves for use with fluid containers containing an infusion liquid and an intravenous (IV) or administration port for administrating the infusion liquid.
Conventional infusion bags having an intravenous (IV) or administration port for interconnection with an infusion set, a drip chamber, and a spike, and a self-sealing additive port for enabling needle injection of a liquid additive. However, needle injection into an infusion bag's additive port can inadvertently mix scrapings from its additive port with its infusion contents. Moreover, some needles have shrouds to avoid needle sticks but which preclude insertion into an additive port thus limiting certain shrouded needles to be used with infusion bags having specific additive ports thereby complicating the administration of medication to patients.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,014 to Millerd et al. illustrates and describes a fluid infusion system enabling interruption of a primary infusion fluid to a patient to permit administration of a secondary infusion fluid followed by resumption of primary fluid flow. The fluid infusion system includes a selector valve (12) with an upstanding primary spike (36) for puncturing an IV port (25) of an infusion bag, a generally upstanding dual path secondary spike (44) for puncturing a vial's self-sealing rubber stopper, and an outlet fitting (54) for connection to the upper end of a drop chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,845 to Haber et al. illustrates and describes a universal intravenous infusion system enabling mixing of a customized or generic fluid or powder medication with the fluid contents of an infusion bag so that the mixture can be administered according to the needs of a patient. The intravenous infusion system includes a fluid control valve (2) with an administration port cannula (14), a vial receiving and docking receptacle (20), and an IV drip chamber tube (18) with a fluid port (19) for mating to a conventional IV fluid line.